Hikaru's Fan
by ab-angel
Summary: Somewhere near Hikaru's home, someone's reading about his life, every event that occurs. Suddenly, Hikaru runs into this boy and discovers his potential to be a Go player.


**Hikaru's Fan** by AB-Angel 

**Disclaimer:** if I owned Hikaru No Go then I'd probably know how to play Go, which I don't, but I do know how to hold the stone even though I never did hold a Go stone. But I'm slowly learn due to reading to Hikaru No Go.

**Spoilers:** None! Zip! This fic belongs in 

**Author's Note:** First Hikaru No Go fic, so please be gentle. I'll accept any review and criticism but only keep the good ones. If no one reviews, I'll still continue the story, just so I can get this idea out of my head, but reviews, or to be more specific, good reviews will inspire me to continue writing. If I get lots of good reviews, a chapter could be finished in a day. So please review. If you want to know of any fic I had before this, then I'll tell you. If not, then skip this part and continue. Dragonball Z- Humans Vs. Saiyans, Fruits Basket- Family Discovery, Shaman King- American Shaman, and DN Angel- Dark Downfall. Sequels to three of these stories will come out soon after this story, and the others listed are finished. The order of how I work on my stories is completely out of order. It depends on my mood or whatever I'm feeling. This story was actually started before my DN Angel one, but I was into my DN Angel one more.

"()" Thoughts, _"Hi! I'm Sai." _ Sai speaking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: Hikaru No Go, where do I begin?

Kyo: With the story.

AB-Angel: That's not what I meant! And I'm not sarcastic like that.

Kyo: Don't tell me I'm another character portrayed after you. Didn't you already do that with Dragonball Z, Fruits Basket, and Shaman King?

AB-Angel: Doesn't mean I can't do that with Hikaru No Go. I also doing it with Card Captor Sakura, .HackLegend of the Twilight, Inuyasha, and Naruto.

Kyo: Dear God, help us all.

AB-Angel: Oh get out and read some Hikaru No Go. It's in my closet.

Kyo: Cool! Catch you all later.

Hikaru: Does that kid really know everything that's been happening to me and everything that will happen to me?

AB-Angel: Only everything that already happened to you. Everytime you do something, he's going to read about it, not soon after. Now here's my first fic of Hikaru No Go! Enjoy!

Chapter 1- In Touch with Reality 

Quietly, not too far away from Hikaru's, is the home of Kyoshi Masakazu. Kyo is what you would call a very cheerful and happy kid if you don't know him, but if you do, he could be very annoying. He's short like Hikaru, has short black hair that he will never fix in his entire life, only cause it looks nice on him, and has dark brown eyes. Right now, he's inside his room reading his favorite manga. I bet you can all guess what.

"Go Hikaru! Show that insei!" Kyo says while reading one of his favorite chapters of Hikaru No Go. "I still can't believe I got these cool mangas! Go Internet! Hikaru No Go's great! The others are okay I guess, but none of them are as great as this one!" Kyo yells to himself.

"(Yes! Hikaru is so cool! I wish I could play Go, but there's no one to teach me, and mom wouldn't pay for classes. She thinks that there's no need to learn such a useless game. The only thing I know how to do is hold the stone properly and I never even held a Go stone before. Oh well.)" he sighs in disappointment, almost telling himself that he will never learn how to play the board game that he thinks he could be great at.

Kyo than begins reading the most recent issues he's acquired and begins reading the part when Sai began arguing with Hikaru, _again_.

"Grr, Sai! How many times have I told you, I don't want to play Go. There are other things in life besides Go. It's been two months since you came into my mind and all you bug me about is 'Go'!" yells a voice outside.

"Wow! I'm getting into this manga so much I could hear their voices." He starts reading Sai's dialogue but hears nothing. He continues on with Hikaru and begins hearing the voices again.

"Sai! Do you want to die?" the voice outside asks his companion.

"Wait a minute." Kyo looks outside and see a very familiar blond-brown haired boy outside looking like he's fighting with himself. Kyo looks at his manga, then outside, then at his manga again, then outside, until he finally gets the sense to put on his shoes and run outside. He quickly runs outside the gate and stops right in front of Hikaru. Hikaru and Sai stare at him with a sweatdrop running down their forehead. Kyo stares at Hikaru with great big eyes as Hikaru and Sai stare right back at him.

"(There is just no way! There is just _no way_!) It's you! It's really you!!!" Kyo begins jumping up and down in obvious glee, pointing at Hikaru.

"Um... do I know you? And what's with the 'Its you! Its really you!' thing"? (Sai! What's the deal with this kid)" Hikaru asks him, trying to calm down the excited boy.

_"I have no idea Hikaru, but he seems pretty excited to see you. Maybe he's a fan." _Sai suggests and giggles at Hikaru's little admirer.

"(Of what? I've only been playing Go for two months, how can I have a fan?)" Hikaru asks him a logical question.

_"Don't ask me, ask him." _Sai points at the jumping boy.

"Uh, settle down kid." Hikaru tells Kyo, moving his hands in an up and down motion, in a gesture to take it down a bit.

"What do you mean kid? I'm your age! You're twelve right?" Kyo asks the boy that's the same age as him.

"Yeah, who in the world are you and how do you know my name and age?" Hikaru answers then asks Kyo.

"Oh, I'm Kyoshi Masakazu. But you can call me Kyo. I've been reading this manga called Hikaru No Go, and it's all about you and him." Kyo points to the spot where Sai should be floating.

_"Hikaru, is he pointing to me?" _Sai asks with confusion and points at himself.

"Are you talking about Sai?" Kyo nods his head. "Nani?! You know about Sai also!"

_"Can you see me Kyo?" _Sai asks him, thinking that if the boy knows about him, that he could see him also.

"Can you see Sai?" Hikaru restates Sai's question to Kyo.

"No, but I know he's there." He answers.

"Can I see this manga you've been reading?" Hikaru requests of Kyo, becoming very curious about the boy who knows more about his life than he does.

"Nope." Kyo replies.

"Why not?" Hikaru asks, getting a little annoyed by Kyo's straightforward answer.

"Because I don't think you can see it." Kyo answers.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru's annoyance goes away and is replaced by suspicion.

"Look at this, what do you see?" Kyo holds out the manga in front of Hikaru.

"I see a book with a blank cover." Hikaru tells him, wondering what the heck is he showing him and why.

"Open it up. Now tell what you see." Kyo orders.

"Nothing! These are all blank pages." Hikaru's eyes widen and realizes what it is. "Is this the manga?" he puts his finger on a page.

"Hai, but so far, I'm the only one who can read it. I haven't met anyone else who could see it." Kyo explains to him.

"(Sai, can you see anything on the manga?)" Hikaru asks Sai.

_"Yes, I could see pictures of you and me very clearly, but these symbols, as you know, mean nothing to me." _Sai informs his companion.

"(What do you see in this picture?)" Hikaru points at any random spot on the page.

_"I see you acting crazy. I think you're mad at me for something. Oh, I remember! That's the time you thought I took over your body." _Sai reminds Hikaru.

"(This is really strange.)" Hikaru sweatdrops.

Kyo waves a hand at Hikaru. "Um, hello! I'm still here, remember?"

After Kyo's remark, Hikaru's attention goes back at him. "Oh, gomen. I was asking Sai if he could see it. He told me that he could. He also said that he saw the time I thought Sai took over my body." Hikaru tells Kyo.

"That was funny." Kyo responds trying hard not to laugh.

"No it wasn't! I bet everyone around me thought I was nuts." Hikaru tells him, with stressmarks appearing.

"Maybe if you got mad in your thoughts only, people wouldn't think that." Kyo suggests to the boy with a ghost.

"Uh, I guess I can try and wait until I get home or something. So Kyo, what's happening to me in the manga?" Hikaru asks very interested.

"Nothing you need to know." Kyo tells him straightforwardly again.

"What? Why?" Hikaru asks, getting annoyed at Kyo once more.

"If I told you something might happening. And I don't want that." Kyo warns him.

"Grr, whatever." Hikaru brushes it off and continues with there conversation.

"And I can't tell you what going to happen to you, because I've only read the events that happened to you until now." Kyo explains.

"Oh, okay. (Sai, what do you think of Kyo so far?)" Hikaru asks his dead companion.

_"He seems to be a bright spirit, and so interested in you and me. He might even be willing to play go. Ask him if he knows how to play go." _Sai suggests to the boy.

"Uhh, Kyo. Do you know how to play Go?" Hikaru asks, in hopes that he does know how to play so Sai won't make him teach him.

"No, I barely know anything about the game. I don't even know how you earn points in the game." Kyo admits.

"(Sai, is this kid for real? He knows all the Go games I've played and everything I've done for the past two months and he doesn't even know how to play Go.)" Hikaru asks in disbelief to his best friend.

_"Just because he reads about you doesn't mean he could do what you do."_ Sai informs in kid with two hair colors. AN: I think his hair's cool! It's two colors, yet it looks normal, not punkish or any of that crap.

"(I suppose you're right.)"

_"I know I am." _Sai announces.

"(Shut up!) So Kyo, are you interested in playing Go?" Hikaru asks Kyo, not really in to what Sai wants him to do.

"Are you really asking me that?" Kyo asks with a lot of enthusiasm. Hikaru nods in response.

"Of course I am! I've been wanting to learn for so long, but couldn't find a way!" Kyo answers cheerfully, hoping that Hikaru will teach him, along with Sai.

_"Teach him Hikaru! He is sure to have talent. I could almost see it in his eyes. He's glowing with ability. Teach him!" _Sai yells, almost like an order than a request.

"(Okay fine! I'll teach him.) So you want me to teach you Kyo?" Hikaru asks, while trying to be enthusiastic about it.

"Of course, but I wouldn't want to take you away from anything you're doing." Kyo says, taking consideration of what Hikaru's supposed to be doing.

"Oh that's okay! I wasn't busy at all! (It's just a Go meeting with Kimihiro, Akari, and Yuki, I'm sure they'll understand. And this seems way more interesting.)" Hikaru tells himself, half sure about the club being fine with it.

"Mom! We have a visitor!" Kyo announces.

Hibiki turns to her son and responds, "That's nice. Who is it?"

"His name is Hikaru Shindo. He said he'll teach me how to play Go." Kyo explains.

"So you found someone." She then turns to Hikaru. "Are you a teacher or tutor of Go?" she asks happily, being as polite as ever.

"No I'm not." Hikaru answers directly. "I'm just very good at the game." He says with a hint of pride.

"(No he's not!)" Kyo and Sai yell in their mind.

"Oh, no wonder. You look about Kyo's age. Are you charging him anything?" She continues with the questions.

"No. I'll be very happy to teach him. He seems very anxious to learn. Do you like Go, um, Miss?" he politely asks.

"Mrs. Hibiki Masakazu. I've never been a big fan of board games. I tend to get over excited, but my husband would probably be interested." She tells Hikaru.

"Do you have a Go board?" he then asks.

Hibiki thinks for a minute then replies, "I think we got one from a family member for Seiichiro's birthday, but just set aside in the basement. Why don't you check there?" Hibiki suggests. "And if you can't find if, you can just ask your father when he gets home."

"When does Mr. Masakazu get home?" Hikaru asks.

"Um, in fifteen minutes." She points out.

Kyo then pulls Hikaru by his arm. "Come on! You can help me find it!"

"(How did I get myself into this?)" Hikaru asks himself.

_"Well, Kyo asked you if you would teach him and you answered yes."_ Sai answers.

"(SAI! That was a rhetorical question!)" Hikaru yells at his companion.

_"Do you even know what rhetorical means?" _Sai asks him.

"(Shut up! I just heard it in a anime once.)" Hikaru informs his friend.

They continue searching the basement for Kyo's Go board and Go pieces. A few minutes later, Seiichiro comes into the basement and helps the boys find the Go board.

"Hello boys, your mother already told me who you are." He extends his hands to shake Hikaru's. "Please to meet you. My I'm Seiichiro Manakazu, Kyo's father. My wife told me that you're going to teach Kyo how to play Go. Let me help you out." He walks deeper into the basement. "Hm, if I remember correctly, the Go board should be right..." He reaches over into a pile of stuff, "here!"

He picks up the Go board and the two jars containing the pieces. "Arigato tousan!"

"Let me bring the board up to your room. You two can carry the pieces." Seiichiro orders them.

They both nod their head at him. "Hai!"

After setting it up in Kyo's room, Hikaru and Sai get right to it. "Okay Kyo, seeing is how you've been reading about my Go life (and maybe my personal), I'm pretty sure that you know what handicaps are and how to choose for color. Am I right?" Hikaru asks him.

Kyo then starts explaining them to see if he knows, "Uh, let me see, in a handicap game, the weaker player places stones on the board before the game begins. Handicaps range from two to nine stones. They are placed on the star points of the Go board."

"(Sai, is he correct?)" Hikaru asks his companion.

_"From what I remember, he's absolutely right. Ask him where the star points are."_ Sai commands his friend.

"Very good. Okay, where are the star points?" Kyo puts his finger on all nine points.

_"That exactly where they are. This kid's good."_ Sai comments.

"Kyo, how do you know this exactly? I really didn't know this." Hikaru admits.

Kyo then starts explaining, "in the manga I read about your life, it also comes with certain rules and other things about Go, but I never saw the one that teaches how to play it."

Hikaru then continues with teaching Kyo, "Okay, let's continue. How do you choose for a color in an even game?"

"You grab a random amount of pieces and enclose them in your hand. I determine if it's even or odd by putting down one or two stones. If I get it right, I'm black, if wrong, white." He continues explaining since he knows what Hikaru's going to ask next. "Plus, whoever is black goes first, giving that person an advantage. So to make up for white, white gets _komi_, which gives them five and a half points at the end of the game. The half point is so there are no ties."

Hikaru and Sai stare at him in awe. "Are you sure you don't know how to play the game? 'Cause you got mostly everything down!" Hikaru comments.

"I'm sure. I don't know how to capture really, how to take over territories, how to gain points, or even where each point is. I mean like where would 3-4 be." Kyo admits.

"(He's sure.)"

_"Definitely."_ Sai adds.

"Okay, I'm going to make sure that before I leave this room today, your going to play one amazing game of Go with me! You got it?!" Hikaru tells him.

"Yeah!"

--------Meanwhile

The Go club's waiting for Hikaru to come so they can start their meeting on where and what their next tournament is. Yuki finally gets fed up, "Grr, where is that Hikaru?! We've been waiting here for twenty minutes and he still hasn't showed up!"

Tetsuo then pops his head into the door. "A member missing. Oh too bad, because shogi's doing really great here!"

"Urusai Tetsuo! Get out of here if you're not going to help!" Akari yells at him. Tetsuo leaves grumbling at the fact that he was told by a girl.

Kimihiro then stands up, "Hmph! We can't wait any longer. You'll just have to fill Hikaru in Akari. Let's begin." The three of them begin their meeting.

----------Back with Hikaru and Kyo

Hikaru, with the help of Sai, is explaining to Kyo how to play the game. He gives him a thorough explanation. He even gets Sai to show him some strategies and plays. After five minutes of showing him and explaining, they get on with their first game, a teaching game at Kyo's request. Hikaru and Sai guide him through the first game showing him how to make all the right moves and how to collect more points.

In the end of the first game, Hikaru obviously wins since it was a teaching game, but Kyo wasn't far behind at all. "Wow Kyo, that was amazing! (Sai, do you think he's ready for the real thing yet?)" Hikaru asks.

_"Maybe. He showed many signs of great strength and ability in that game. He probably could've easily trashed you if I wasn't helping." _Sai explains.

Hikaru gets mad at his companion, putting on a stupid face. "(I just asked you if he's ready, not how much better you think he is than me.)"

_"Oops, gomen ne! Yes, I think he's ready for a real game of Go."_ Sai directly answers.

"(Good.) Kyo, you think your ready for the real thing? Sai thinks you are." Hikaru tells him.

Kyo thinks over it for a while. "Well, maybe. I'm not so sure."

"Come on! Sai thinks your ready, and you know how good Sai is right?" Hikaru asks him, trying to persuade him to play a real game.

"Well, okay! But, it has to be against you first, meaning no help from Sai." Kyo requests.

Hikaru gulps, "Sure, sure. Whatever you say. But don't you want to go against Sai at all?" he then asks.

"If I win, I'll go against Sai, if I lose then not yet. Come on, let's begin." Kyo tells him.

_"Hikaru's dead."_ Sai says to himself.

The game begins and Hikaru allows Kyo to remain black for this game. During the game, Sai watches as the two boys play against each, one trying to beat the other.

_"Kyo has much more intensity for Hikaru, expect when he knows that he messed up, then he laughs about it. Not a good quality for a Go player."_ He continues watching them, analyzing every move they make. In the beginning, Hikaru leads the game. In the middle of the game, Kyo catches on and starts catching up to Hikaru.

In about an hour, the two boys finish their game and the winner emerges as Kyo. "Nani?! You totally trashed me!" Hikaru yells.

Kyo blankly stares "Hm, I did?" he then looks at the board and the pieces. "I did!" He jumps up. He then points his finger at Hikaru, "Hah! I beat you! You're out, gone, finished! Haha!" Kyo rubs in his face.

Hikaru then gets an anger mark in his face and decides to shut Kyo up. "Like you agreed, time to go against Sai." Kyo immediately stops, gulps, and sweatdrops. Hikaru smirks at his reaction.

Kyo puts on a face of defeat, because Hikaru was able to shut him up and because he really thinks, I mean, he knows he's going to get trashed by Sai. He sits down and requests something before the game begins. "I know I'm going against Sai, so I have one request. He looks up directly at Hikaru with burning eyes, "Don't hold back!"

Hikaru gulps and gets a little scared. "(Is this the same Kyo we met just a while ago?)" he asks Sai.

_"This boy reminds me so much of Akira. Such fire burning within him. I would be more than delighted to give him all I got."_ Sai tells Hikaru,

"He said okay." Hikaru shoots out.

"Then let's begin." Kyo says.

"Sure thing but..." Hikaru looks at the board, "we forgot to clear the board." Hikaru puts his hand behind his head.

Kyo's face goes from intense to stupid. "Why'd you have to mess that up?" He gets mad at Hikaru.

"Sorry, I'm just letting you know." Hikaru and Kyo quickly clear the board and Hikaru lets Kyo choose for his color. Again, he's black and Sai's white.

_"This boy could be the one." _Sai tells himself. They both get settled down and begin their game. They then confirm that the game has begun,

"Onegaishimasu."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: It's done!!!! So what do you guys think?

Kyo: I don't know really, I'm going against Sai, I want to know how it'll turn out!

Hikaru: Sai's going to win of course. There hasn't been a person alive that's defeated Sai yet.

AB-Angel: Whatever. But really, do you plan on introducing your new friend to the others Hikaru?

Hikaru: Isn't that for you to decide?

AB-Angel: Well, yeah, but it's you who's going to do it.

Hikaru: Sure, the Go club does want more members, so it's fine.

Kyo: So I'm going to meet Akai, Kimihiro, and Yuki? Great!

Hikaru: How about Akira?

Kyo: Aren't you avoiding him until you catch up to him?

Hikaru: (He knows too much about me.) Well yeah, but don't you want to meet him?

Kyo: If I defeat Sai then yeah, okay. I want you to introduce me to him.

Hikaru: (Then you won't meet Akira.)

AB-Angel: So Sai, what do you think of Kyo?

Sai: A very interesting boy. I'm very delighted in facing him in a Go battle. I'm not even sure myself who will emerge as the victor.

AB-Angel: That's all for me to decide.

Sai: Right, we will see.

AB-Angel: So there you go. I wasn't even planning on being finished with the first chapter yet, but seeing is how I finally finished one of my stories, I needed another one to finish! This is the sixth story I have submitted so far and most likely be the shortest one. I know Hikaru No Go is not that popular of a category in but please, review if you want to know the outcome of the game between Sai and Kyo! I beg you, read and review! I will still continue the story even if I don't get any reviews but it'll take much longer. See you in chapter 2- The Hand of God.


End file.
